hackfuture
by Michiru Kotori
Summary: 14-year-old Sora Shiryo was invited into “The World” by his friend Riku. But what happens when the exact same thing happened 10 years ago? Why are people going in another comatose state again? Can Sora help his friend? (KH-.hack x-over)
1. characters

A/N: sadly, I do not own anything; .hack & Kingdom Hearts belong to their respective owners  
  
Summary ~ 14-year-old Sora Shiryo was invited into "The World" by his friend Riku. But what happens when the exact same thing happened 10 years ago? Why are people going in another comatose state again? Can Sora help his friend?  
  
Character Bios (No particular order)-  
  
Username: Sora Shiryo (I don't really know his real last name) Age: 15 Class: Blade Master ~ Sora is a 15-year-old Blade Master. He wants to help his friend, Riku, who is in a comatose state.  
  
Username: Michiru  
  
Age: 15  
  
Class: Long Arm  
  
~ Michiru is a modest, kind, and Gentle, 15 year old. She wishes to help Sora and get away from the Real World.  
  
Username: Dagger Age: 15 Class: twin blade ~ Dagger is a kind and shy 15-year-old Twin blader. She can act hyper, but can still be serious at certain times.  
  
Username: Narayuki Age: 15 Class: Blade Master ~ Narayuki is a serious and sarcastic blade master who just joined "The World" to find new friends and just have some fun.  
  
Username: Kite Jr.  
  
Age: 15  
  
Class: twin blade  
  
~ Kite Jr. is a kind & smooth person, who can also be cocky. He is a Twin blader, and he soon helps Sora.  
  
Username: Shady Fetish  
  
Age: 14  
  
Class: Wave master  
  
~ Shady is an extremely lonely person in real life and is an outcast at school. She secretly hopes to find friends online and escape problems of her real life through 'The World'.  
  
Username: Rikku Age: 15  
  
Class: Blade Master  
  
~ Rikku acts cool and is a preferably the silent type Blade Master. She doesn't have many friends, but she decides to look into the current events in "The World"  
  
Username: ThaKid  
  
Age: 16  
  
Class: Heavy Blade  
  
Username: Sasuke Age: 15 Class: Long Arm ~ Rikku's younger twin brother. Sasuke  
  
Username: Cloud Age: 16 Class: Heavy Blade  
  
Username: Wizard Age: 16 Class: Wave master ~ Dagger's friend and classmate. For some unknown reason, he was put to a comatose state.  
  
Username: Riku Age: 16 Class: Blade Master ~ Riku is one of Sora's best friends. He came to a comatose state after meeting the girl named Aura. 


	2. The Legend Continues

Disclaimer: *read the last chapter*  
  
.hack//Future  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The Legend Continues  
  
*~*~*~* In the Real World.  
  
"Ok, character registration is complete," a 15 year old says, "now for a user name. I gotta hurry though Kotori-san's waiting for me in there."  
  
*~*~*~* In "The World".  
  
The 15-year-old logged in as a boy with brown spiky hair. He wore a black vest, navy and red shirt, black and bark blue pants, 2 yellow belts crossing each other and each linking to a large red pocket and yellow and black shoes. His name - Sora Shiryo  
  
'I wonder how he designed his character.' he though.  
  
"Hey," A voice rang out.  
  
Sora turned around to see a silver haired person wearing a long black cloak with black boots and black pants. (A/N: People who have watched Deep Dive or ASAS from KH know wut I'm talking about)  
  
"So, you decided to make your character look exactly like you," The person says. "Is that really you, Kotori-san?" Sora asked as he walked toward him. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't call me that here, my name's Riku," he says, "at least in here it is." "_ Sure it is," Sora says sarcastically. " You do know the basics right," Riku asks. "Of course," Sora says, "I'm not that stupid." "Don't get cocky, you're only just a newbie," Riku says.  
  
*~*~*~* Meanwhile in a field.  
  
"RAI DON!!!" A 14-year-old female wave master says as thunder and lightning from the sky fell upon a goblin monster. The wave master wore a Cross necklace, black ¾-sleeve shirt with a black skirt with a slit in the side along with leather boots that go up to her knees with a black headband. "Nice work Shady," A voice says behind her. She turns around to see a 15-year old boy with blonde hair and a girl with long black hair with white angel wings.  
  
"Thanks," Shady asks, "Did you guys find anything new about how or why Wizard got in a comatose?" The blonde shook his head. "I hope Wizard-kun is going to be ok," the other girl says. "He'll be fine, Dagger," Shady says, smiling. "I guess all we can do now is search for some clues," the blonde haired boy says. "Kite Jr.'s right," Dagger says. The 3 of them nodded and they gated out of the field.  
  
*~*~*~* Back with Sora & Riku who are in a dungeon.  
  
"This is place just for newbies just like you," Riku says. "I can tell," Sora says, "any ways, I've just heard something recent." Riku looks at him confusingly. "I heard that there were some people going into a coma from playing this game," Sora says. 'Same thing as 10 years ago?! There's no way.' Riku thought to himself. "Do you know anything about it?" Sora asks. Riku shakes his head and said, "No, but I think those things are true, still." Sora looks at his suspiciously.  
  
All of a sudden the dungeon changed to different scenery. The ground changed from a brick road to dirt, and the roof became a green sky. "What's going on, Riku?!" Sora asked alarmed. "Don't look at me!" Riku says.  
  
Suddenly a girl wearing a white dress with white hair shows up. "Who are you?" Riku asks the girl, taking a step forward. "You must leave, before it's too late," the girl says. Riku's sword begun to glow, and when it cleared it revealed itself as a part key and part blade. "What is this for?" Riku asked. Then all of a sudden a huge green ogre shows up then the girl then suddenly disappears, with out a trace.  
  
"What is going on?!" Riku asks aloud. The Ogre faced Riku and looked at him. It stretched it's arm out and some data bracelet appears around it's arm. "Uh, Riku," Sora starts, "what kind of 'event' is this?" "I think this is a virus," Riku replies.  
  
Before they can do anything Riku was surrounded with something similar like the data bracelet. "Riku!" Sora yelled out as he pulled out his sword. He rushed in to attack but was pushed aside by some unknown force.  
  
Suddenly everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~* In the Real World.  
  
Back in the real world, after Riku and Sora were encountering the infected ogre, Riku's body fell unconscious and collapsed. "Onii-san?" a girl beside him asked, "Are you ok?" No answer. She began to panic and logged off from 'The World', took off her headgear and sat next to the unconscious body. "Onii-san!!" She called out, as she violently shook him, "Onii-san!! Wake up!!"  
  
*~*~*~* Next day in the Real World.  
  
Sora woke up the next morning, noticing he slept right in front of his terminal. He got up, and decided to see if Riku was awake already. But when he got to Riku's house, he wasn't there; instead, he was in the hospital.  
  
Sora went to the hospital and saw Riku, who was in a comatose state.  
  
"So. it's true." Sora says in a whisper.  
  
A/N: so how wus it? Bad? Good? R/R plz!! 


	3. So it Begins

Disclaimer: *look in last chapter*  
  
.hack//future  
  
Chapter 2 – It All begins here  
  
*~*~*~* In the 'The World'...  
  
Dun Loireag:  
  
"He's late," a girl mumbled under her breath, "again..." She seemed to be a long arm; she wore a sky blue shirt, a baby blue skirt with a blue belt, she used 2 light blue wristbands on her right arm, and her shoes were blue, baby blue, and white. She had Black hair, and blue eyes.  
  
She waited and waited, and she was getting a little impatient.  
  
"Michiru!" A male voice said out loud, as he approached the girl.  
  
"Finally," Michiru says, "Where were you?" "Sorry," he started, "I was –-" "Forget I asked," she said cutting him off.  
  
"What was so urgent any way?" He asked her, "And why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?" "First of all, Narayuki-san, I'm not grumpy," Michiru says angrily. But he gave her a 'yea-right' look.  
  
"Ok fine, maybe I am..." She said. "And because...?" He asked again. "My brother got into a coma," She says sadly. "What if..." Narayuki says. Michiru turned to him in a confusing look.  
  
"I read some where about some keyblade," Narayuki said. "What about it?" Michiru asked. "Well..." Narayuki started, "I think the keyblade is some legendary weapon that no one has ever really seen." "That's all? T_T" Michiru said, shocked. "No," Narayuki said, "You never let me finish." " Fine..." Michiru says. "Well... as I was saying, I read that it has the ability to open some sort of secret dungeon," Narayuki said. "Well what are we waiting for?" She says happily, "Let's go and get it before someone else does!" "Actually..." Narayuki says trailing off. "There's an actually?" Michiru says. "We can only find it if the keyblade master is here," Narayuki says. "Darn it..." Michiru says.  
  
*~*~*~* In the Real World...  
  
Sora sat in front of his terminal and put his headgear on. 'What happened? Why was it that Kotori-san came into a coma and not me?' He decides to look in the BBS to see if there was any information about the Ogre and found out it was seen in Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.  
  
*~*~*~* In 'The World'...  
  
Sora logged into the World, and then went straight to the dungeon.  
  
*~*~*~* Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground  
  
'This looks exactly like a church, there's no way monsters can just show up here,' Sora thought as he walked into the empty church. He looked around and found nothing. Suddenly there was a crash.  
  
Sora turned around and saw a monster, one that was as big as the ogre yesterday. Sora drew out his sword and backed away a couple of steps. Sora attacked but it didn't affect him. "What the heck?!" Sora said aloud, "What's going on?!" Without warning, the monster attacked Sora and he was thrown to a wall. Sora groans in pain as he slowly gets back up.  
  
Just as the monster attacked Sora, 3 blades attacked the monsters back. The monster faced the other way, as Sora sneaked away. 'Who were those guys?' Sora wondered as he came to a stop.  
  
The 2 people who attacked the monster end up being Michiru and Narayuki.  
  
"I thought you said that he was here?!" Michiru cried out to Narayuki. "It was a guess..." Narayuki says as she groaned.  
  
Suddenly a strange glow came from Sora's blade.  
  
"N-Nani?!" Michiru cried out shielding her eyes.  
  
Sora drops the blade and backed away, shielding his eyes. When the glowing stopped, Sora looked at his blade and it was the same one Riku used before he was put into a coma.  
  
"Wha?" was all that Sora can say. He kneeled down and picked up the blade, and looked at it. 'What is this...?' he thought.  
  
At that moment, the monster turned to Sora. "Uh-oh..." Sora says taking a step back.  
  
A/N: well that's it for now ^^ cliffhanger!! ^0^ ok plz review! 


End file.
